Archived The Monarch
RP Area Casting Off Kidd walks up the gangplank to see a bustling ship filled with a happy crew ready to set sail to find treasures beyond any of their wildest imaginations, his faithful Quarter Master Francis is by the helm of the ship and Kidd makes his way up to him. "We finally be settin off my friend, after so many years alone the Monarch once again 'as a crew of 'er own. An' we're 'eadin off to find me fathers treasure. Are ye sure this map'll lead us there me old friend?" He holds up a rolled up piece of paper in front of Francis Francis remains silent but nods Kidd smiles "Aye of course ye are. I trust ya me friend after all the years you've looked after me an' me ship I owe ye that. Now we be waitin on just a couple additions." A bright spark is seen in the distance it streaks towards the mast before dispersing revealing Cauli who uses the momentum to spin down to the middle of the mast then releases herself causing her to land in front of Kidd "hmm i'm not gonna lie i didn't expect us to be ready to set sail so early but here i am" To Cauli's surprise, someone else was flying towards the ship at a great speed, but this person had a white aura, that seemed to chill the air around it. Looking up, Starr came face to a pillar to the crows next, and tried dodging it, but failed, causing himself to land in a barrel. Looking up from the barrel, he saw Cauli. He immediately blushed, and gripped the barrel trying to pull himself out, but the barrel had an ice patch on it after Starr's contact. Starr looks at Kidd, and salutes breifly."Ahoy Captain" Kidd smirks "Ahoy Mate. Well I suppose everyone be 'ere. First mate cubi be beneath deck with the cook so we're ready to head off." Kidd faces his crew and shouts in a commanding voice "RAISE THE ANCHOR LADS AND RAISE THE FULL SAIL WE'RE HEADING OFF LADS!" The crew cheers and follow his commands. The ship leaves dock and Kidd directs the ship using the wheel. "So we're 'eaded to find me own dads treasure firstly, it'll be good to 'ave some mates accompany me." Cauli just facepalms seeing Starr stuck in a barrel before punching the ice patch to shatter it and then turns to Kidd "so what is this treasure of your dads? and how long do you think it will take to find it?" Starr's blush fades, and speaks up."I was wondering that as well" Kidd smirks "Well I don't know exactly what it is per say... Francis 'ere does but he ain't much of a talker." He moves his head towards francis the point him out. "Aye, all 'e did was draw a picture of a butterfly but seein as me dads name was Captain Butterfly I was expectin sumat in ones shape. So I guess we'll see whens we get there. As for 'ow long it should only take a week or two. A month at most if there's bad weather." He chuckles "So sit back an relax you'll be 'ere a while." Cauli stretches "hmm a few weeks on the ship huh? well the foods good and a lot of the crew keep thinking they can beat me so it should be fun" Starr's eyes widen."A MONTH?!" He yells, in panic."Who is going to watch the Manor? My house could get robbed from! What am I going to do!" He sits on the floor, and clutches his head, as panic sets in."Why don't we just fly and look around?! That would be quicker! Right? RIGHT?!" He starts screaming frantically, and then as his panic turns to rage, his aura permeates around him."OH TO HELL WITH IT!" He puts his hands above him, fires a long purple beam of energy up into the air, then once it's about 1,000 feet up, it explodes and sends 10 arcing beams down. After a couple of seconds, another map appears in Starr's hand, but this one is made of ki."According to our coordinates....." Starr's eyes widen again. All he does, is hand Kidd the map. "I guess I'll help find the treasure Captain." He goes to sit down on a barrel."To be honest, I think I won't be of much help." He chuckles."I can cook if needed though." Kidd smirks "Calm it kid, no need to get cabin fever. We take the boat because by boat we can carry a lot more booty and because there be vessels out 'ere that carry things of an 'igh value and it's a lot easier to fight them on a ship. Don't you worry none lad we'll be there 'n back in no time I promise you'll step off this ship back home in a week or two with me as captain. Just do what I ask ye to and you'll be right as rain." "most of your manner is in perpetual darkness and there is occasional screams yeah dont worry i don't see it being high on the rob list so why not let you're hair down and enjoy the open sea join in a sea shanty or go help the guy who has no reason to be here down in the kitchen either or works" Cauli sets up a net hammock on the side of the ship "me i'll be sleeping brawling and fishing" Starr frowns, then stands."I need training, so Cauli, let's 'brawl' while we're here okay?" He smiles. Kidd smiles "Sounds good Cauli I'll be sailin all day meself so yeah Starr go make yerself at home. We'll be there in absolutely no time. Oh by the way. There ain't no fighting on me ship, ye wanna fight someone take it to shoar if ye would, the ship 'as to 'ave order if ye follow me." "yeah yeah i get you, guess i'll have to train the anti boarding stuff a little later then well whatever i will be portside literally if you need me" Cauli jumps over the port railing and lands in the hammock where she seems to have books and an mp3 player set out somehow. Starr blinks."Yes I follow you Captain.....Hmm..." Starr looks up at Kidd."I have a couple of questions if you don't mind." Kidd looks at him through the corner of his eye. "Aye fire away laddy." "Well, did you see what I thought was so strange about that Ki Map..?" He asks, eyeballing it. Kidd laughs "Mate I didn't even look at yer map, I 'ave all I need in this map right 'ere." He says pointing at his belt where the map is. Starr blinks, in confusion. He reluctantly takes back the Ki Map."Well, you've got yours, and I've got mine." He gives a chuckle."Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with Cauli." He leaves the Captain, and heads over to Cauli, holding out the map to her. Cauli puts down her misadventures of Tacoman and Monarch volume 1 that she was intently reading "huh what? Oh you made a ki map lets have a look see?" Cauli gives it a quick scan though her knowledge of the area is sparse at best. Starr picks up the book, and goes through it."I wonder how many there are......" Hey says referring to the book."I bet they had a good ending" He smiles, and then goes back to the map."Those islands are arrayed in such a way, that is looks like they were made like that on purpose..." Cubia exits the galley suddenly, looking annoyed with the same expression on his face as an unamused housewife, holding up a copy of "Gals of the Grog" with a lude women wearing an eyepatch and a tricorn. "Kidd, why did you noy share this literature with me! Also.... Where. Are. My. Flap. Jacks". His stern expression fluctuates for a second, clearly trying not to laugh and the last bit. Kidd shoots the book out of his hand barely missing his fingers. "No rude books on me ship cubi dispose of it now and ye won't be punished. As fer ye flapjacks if ye keep complaining you'll be gettin maggots and stale bread later on are we clear lad?" Kidd says sternly. Starr looks back at Kidd and Cubia, and hears the conversation. He steps between them, looking at Kidd trying to help make peace."No need to be so hasty Captain, I'm sure Cubi here wasn't trying to complain, he was merely asking where his food is, you know how growing men need their food to keep up their strength, and what good is a malnourished crew? That's not a crew at all! Hahahaha!" He was speaking quickly, and he gave nervous laughter. He turns to Cubia."I'll cook you up some Flapjacks sir, okay?" He extends his hand."My name is Starr, it's a pleasure to meet you." The entire time, in his thoughts he is screaming. Cauli has her head in the book sighing "this is gonna be a long trip with these idiots" Cubia smiles warmly at Starr, ignoring his slightly charred fingers. "Thanks mate. Nice to meet ya Mr. Starr. I'm Cubia and I'm the 1st mate, despite the captain shooting at me". He turns to look at the captain. "Be careful, Captain, wouldn't want too many holes in the ship before we set off". "The captain doesn't respect you, best deal with him". Oh great, Cubia thought, the voice in my head is back. "Im your friend, your mentor. Im here only to help you. You can trust me. I know all about your past. And the universe you came from. The Bastion on this ship isn't your Bastion. Best deal with him too actually. People like that will likely get in your way". Cubia frowns. "Look you, I don't take orders from anyone. Especially someone who doesn't even exist. So step of~". Cubia stops himself and looks around the deck.....where everyone is glaring at him. "hah, I'm just practicing my acting. I need to be as good as I can be in order to deceive the locals at whatever town we are going to". Cubia regains his composure and quickly strides to his cabin. Before opening the galley door he turns around. "By the way, this book is serious reading and if anyone dislikes it I will eat their ears... Unless its Cauli, in which case Ill just nibble and suckle them". Cubia blows a Cuby kiss at Cauli before slamming the door. The sounds of rapid retreating can be heard. Kidd frowns "No idea what's up with 'im... Ah well let's go find me dads tomb shall we?" The Treasure In The Tomb The Monarch docks just off a very small island with a cave entrance on it. "Yargh 'ere we are lads! It's been a tough two weeks but 'ere we are. Now since it be so small I'll be takin a small team ashore. Cauli, Starr, Cubi you're with me. Francis watch the ship." Kidd gets off the Monarch and lands on the white sandy beach of the small island. Cubia stretches as he leaves the ship, bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation and burns in his arm that are visibly healing. His arms are tucked behind his head and he walks with his chest puffed out. He whistles. "Nice cave. There might be an equally nice cave girl in it for me to have as a souvenir". Cubia grins, then winces as the burns fully disappear. Cauli jumps off the boat looking sleep deprived and irritable "gonna need a lot of brawls to work out this annoyance, well we are finally here so what's see we get finding this treasure so i can get back and have a proper bath without that idiot perving on me" Starr appears out of the ship, with a picnic basket filled to the brim with food for his friends. He still had his apron on."Bye Francis! Stay safe while we're out!" He calls to his new friend, as he heads over to Cauli. He removes an omelet from the basket, and it was wrapped in a rice paper."Omelet?" He asks, holding it out to her as they walk. He also tosses one to Captain Kidd and Cubia. A... Person in a suit waddles around the area, wearing a wig with similar colors to Cauli's hair "I'm a cave girl?" The person in the suit is not a person, after a few moment it falls over on all fours and shakes the items off, a very Large Lion looking creature stands before the party, tribal decorations on the mane and tail and an emblem on his left leg, his fur looks soft and cuddly, he smiles at the group "Cauli! I knew I picked up on your scent!" The oversized, talking lion, happily runs over to Cauli and the group . Kidd drops the omelette and stamps on it. "Starr, there may be any number of traps in that tomb and you were tryin t'bring food. Don't be stupid child, if you want food go back to t'kitchen and let the grown ups do their work." He pretty much ignores the talking Lion and walks over to the cave "Cauli hurry up wit your pet, we had best be outta 'ere by sun down an' we 'ave no idea 'ow long this could take. Come on Cubia." He walks over to the cave entrance. Cubia quickly eats the omelette, clearly enjoying it then turns to the cave girl. He was about to flirt when it revealed its true species. Then it spoke. Now Cubia has seen some shit in his time but a talking Liger takes the cookie. He dwells on it for afew seconds before touching its fur..... "WOW THAT'S SOFT..... are you female?" From the look of anger on his face, he learned his answer. "Guess not". Cubia takes his paw and shakes it rapidly. "I'm cubia, and you, my friend, are awesome!!" Cauli notices Artaxias "huh who would have thought you'd follow me all this way" she downs the omlette "thanks Starr i needed that pick me up it was good and Artaxias you can come with but i don't know what we will encounter so you must be careful" She picks up the pace staying level with Kidd "so what sort of traps are we expecting? Starr watches Kidd stomp on the omelet, and gives a Hmph. He looks at Artaxias, and keeps in a squee. He just stands there, shaking his fists excitedly with a cute face. Artaxias purrs "I'm Artaxias! Thank you nice to meet you" he brings his paw back and brushes his mane against Cubia, he lets out a cub like mew towards Starr who he saw looking. he begins walking after Cauli "I dunno what a pet is but I'm not yours I don't think, I just picked up on your scent, you're the only person I know so I thought I'd say hi" he gets a dead lizard out of his mane and drops it for her, "A gift" he smiles. Kidd looks serious "I have no idea what sort of traps to expect but knowing my dad they will be tricky..." He walks into the cave and sees a dead end with a rock sticking out of the wall. The wall lifts up revealing a spiral stair case which seems to lead down to a well lit room. "No way was it that easy..." Kidd says warily. Cubia is so focused on stroking Artaxias, reveling in how luxuriously soft his fur is, that he didn't notice a false patch of moss move into the cave wall revealing a barb firing trap. "yeah you're right Kidd this was too easy lets send our trap dog" Cauli goes over to Cubia with a smirk on her face she gives Cubia the bums rush throwing him down the stairs "if you hit a trap scream ok" Starr looks at Artaxis, blushing madly."Can....Can I ride you? Please?" He then gives Artaxis a cake treat, to show friendship. Artaxias watches Cubia fly away, with kitten like curiosity, he resists the urge to run after him, swayed by the strange food presented to him, "That doesn't look like any kind of Lizard I know" he sniffs it, then in one bite takes it, he stands and awkwardly chomps it and swallows, he turns to Starr with sparkly eyes "That tastes amazing! What kind of animal is that!?" he lowers his body gesturing Starr to get on, he could probably sit about three of him on his back at Artaxias' size. Kidd walks carefully down the stairs and finds a room. Locked Chests line the walls and on the far wall there's a pedestal. Inside it is what looks like a butterfly shaped Masquerade mask. There are what look like gold coins scattered across the floor and Cubia is face down on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. Kidd looks perplexed "Surely... Yargh this looks like it yet not a single trap be found... Why would he make it so easy unless... he wanted me to find it." He walks up to the pedestal and looks at the mask inside. "Aye must be the mask me dad wore, it be where 'e got 'is name... This was 'is real treasure. AY LADS! 'ELP YERSELF TO GOLD! YE MAY WANNA GET DOWN 'ERE!" He shouts up to the others "I suppose a father would want his legacy to be passed on to his son perhaps" Cauli muses on this walking down as well "well i suppose if it makes it easier" as the people start entering "you find any gauntlets or the like send them my way other than that gold has no allure to me, so Kidd whats so special about that mask?" Starr chuckles happily, as he hops onto Artaxias."It wasn't an animal, it was cake! A treat made of eggs, flour, sugar, milk, the usual stuff!" He tells his new friend, petting him. He points to the staircase."Onward you lovable beast you!" He says, happily still petting Artaxias. As the liger and Starr enter the room Kidd looks to Cauli. "I honestly have no idea... It mightn't be out m'dear might just me an heirloom. Let's give it a look shall we?" He picks up the pink butterfly mask and puts it to his face as he does so a huge burst of energy comes out of him knocking everyone over. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kidd wretches over then bends right back with an extremely powerful golden aura around him he rips off his eye patch as his pink eye glows brighter than ever before and before long his green eye is now also glowing pink. On his back two large golden butterfly wings made of ki form. The power dies down and kidd is now floating there in his new form with a powerful gold aura around him. "My God." Kidd looks at his hands. "This power... is unbelievable. It's like the mask has a mind and power of it's own... I remember my fathers journeys with this mask... No wonder he was known as the king of the seven seas with a power like this..." His voice sounds different, not quite as gruff and piratey as normal a lot more sophisticated. Cauli pushes against the floor flicking her body back up and dusting herself off "well i will admit i wasn't expecting that, hmm i guess its obvious why he was called captian butterfly then" Starr stands up, holding his head, as he opens his eyes, he looks at Kidd, fear spreading across his face, as an image of a man wearing a similar mask, with wings appears in the same pose as Kidd, but he is different. Starr remembers some...Feeling...He had towards the person, if they were actually real at all."I....I...." Starr's hands both glow a bright yellow."I won't let you kill anyone else! NO MORE OF THIS!! You're the Monarch of no one!" Starr puts his hands together, preparing an attack."FINAL FLASH!" He says, aiming towards 'Kidd', but then, the Ki disappears, as there is pulse of pain in his head, and he falls to his knees, holding his head as tears stream."You fool, who do you even think that is?" A voice echoes in his mind."I...I..." Starr slings his head up, looking at Kidd crazily, tears flowing sporadically."I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!!" He lets out a long chilling scream that bounces off of the walls, each sound hitting him in his heart as he realizes what he is doing to himself."Wh-Why am I cr-crying..." His eyes return from rage filled and sad, back to his normal calmness as he snaps back to who he is."Wh-What is happening here...?" He looks at Kidd."Cap-Captain! Is that the treasure you were seeking? That mask? It's beautiful Cap'n!" He says, going through an entire mood swing. Kidd smirks but then seems to almost collapse but catches himself on the pedestal his eyes are wide open as if in shock he then floats right back up. "AHAHAHAAHHAH! I'm back. My God seems like I've joined with the captains son funny how things work out." He looks around and sees the people around him "Oh excuse my rudeness friends. I am Captain Butterfly." The man floating in front of them now looks and sounds like Kidd but there's something different about him something a bit sinister.